Pandora Hearts- Names
by Milye6
Summary: Oz, Gilbert, and Alice was feeling really bored one peaceful day in the Pandora HQ, until Oz thought up of a mischievous idea. What is the idea he thought up of and why does it bring so much argument between them and Break? I do not own Pandora Hearts.


One day, Oz and the gang (mainly Alice, Gilbert, and Oz) were lazing around in the Pandora headquarters, feeling bored as uneventful days pass by. Oz was so bored, do was just laying on top of the table. He even caught up to all the rest of the 'Holy Knights' series, and even reread it a couple of times already, even bullying Gilbert got boring as days pass by, his reactions are always the same no matter what happens.

"Gil..." Oz mumbled as he lay face first against the table.

"Yes Oz?"

"Why are you so boring..."

"Wha?!" Gilbert cried in astonishment, feeling depressed and sad to be called boring by his most beloved master.

Oz sighed again at Gilbert's typical reaction, and an idea popped into his mind, "Hey Gil, do you have a dictionary on the origin or meaning of a person's name?"

"Huh?" Gilbert turned to Oz, getting out of his depression, "Well, yes, there is one in this room actually."

"Really?" Oz jumped off of the table, running to the book shelves and looked for the dictionary, "Here it is!"

Squealing in delight, Oz jumped onto the couch Alice was laying and opened the thick hardcover dictionary, "Hey Alice, wanna know what your name means?"

"Huh?" Alice yawned and got into a sitting position beside Oz, "What do ya mean? My name is just Alice..."

"Well, names should have meanings right? Just like words, so I'm going to search what your name means."

"I see... Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

"What is?" Oz and Gilbert stared at Alice in confusion, not sure where she's getting at.

"What my name means! Obviously it means 'nobility'!" Alice explained, waving her arms in the air.

"How is that suppose to work, stupid rabbit?" Gilbert refuted, convinced that there is no way that her name could mean 'nobility' when she's a... stupid rabbit.

"Actually..." Oz interrupted the upcoming argument between the raven and the rabbit, taking their attention, "Alice's name really does mean nobility according to this dictionary." He pointed at the thick book in his hands, "see?"

"No way..." Gilbert said shaking his head in disbelief was he read what Alice's name meant.

"See Seaweed Head? I was right!" Alice stated triumphantly.

"But how do you know?"

"Because it was so obvious."

"That doesn't answer anything!"

Gilbert and Alice glared at each other in pure hate as Oz try to divert their attention, "Hey now, let's see what Gil's name mean..." He chuckled evilly. Gilbert gulped at Oz's evil chuckling, not sure why he is afraid when Oz is just search up what his name means.

"Well, it's got to mean something about something stupid," Alice declared.

"What makes you think that?" Gilbert fumed, annoyed with Alice's behavior.

"Well, that's the way it is," Alice glared.

"Ah!"

Gilbert and Alice turned their heads from each other when they heard Oz's gasp. "W-what is it Oz?" Gilbert asked nervously, afraid of what his name could mean.

"According to this dictionary..." Oz stated, "the name 'Gilbert' means 'bright pledge'... A perfect name for Gilbert!"

Gilbert sighed in relief that his name doesn't mean something stupid. Alice huffed, "But I think it sounds stupid, what pledge..." Alice paused for a moment, "Actually, it really matches a seaweed head like him."

"What do you say stupid rabbit?" Gilbert grumbled, preparing for another argument.

"Hey now," Oz interrupted, "Can't you guys not argue for once? I want to find out what my name means."

Both Gilbert and Alice huffed and turned away from each other like elementary school kids. Flipping the pages of the dictionary, Oz read what his name meant, "'Oz' is short of 'Oswald' and other names that has a beginning that sounds like it... lemme see what Oswald means... Ah! It means 'god' and 'powerful ruler' together! So that means 'Oz' means 'god'! I'm a god!"

Alice shouted, "What? But you're my manservant, if you're god, that what am I?"

"Eh... a noble?"

"Is a noble higher than a god?"

"Yes!" Oz lied smoothly so Alice won't go on a rampage, "Wow, our names really match each other... Gil's name means 'bright pledge' and he made a pledge to be my faithful servant to the very end, Alice's name means 'noble' and she really acts like one, and my name means 'god' and I think people pretty much treat me like one."

"I wonder if this is a consequence or if it really is planned out..." Gilbert mused.

"That'll be creepy if there really is some person that planned out our names..." Oz stated, and another idea popped into his head, "Hey, let's see what Uncle Oscar's name means!"

Oz flipped the pages rapidly until he found Oscar's name, "It says that his name probably means 'deer lover'... kinda matches him pretty well since he really loves his family a lot."

"Hm... now I'm really doubting that our names are really a consequence or not..."

"Well, let's see what Sharon-chan's name means! Her name means 'plain'..."

"I guess it doesn't match her very well."

"Yeah, so all of the name meanings matching must be a consequence."

"Sharon's name should mean 'devil', not 'plain'..." Alice declared.

"Maybe 'beautiful' would work too," Oz stated.

"I suppose 'beautiful devil' would be a much more matching meaning for her," Gilbert concluded.

"I want to see what Jack's name means. Let's see... it means 'man'."

"Just 'man'?" Gilbert questioned.

"Yup, just 'man'."

"That doesn't sound very heroic," Alice muttered.

"I know right?" Oz agreed, "I mean, Jack is a hero and his name only means 'man'... it sounds pretty lame."

"Well, I guess Jack is a pretty common name right?"

"Yeah... but I think 'hero' would match more."

"Whatever, Jack's still a man right?" Alice stated.

"But now I think he's a ghost..."

"Let's see what Break's name means! Hm... should I search Kevin or Xerxes or Break?" Oz exclaimed.

"Just search 'clown' for the clown," Alice suggested.

"No, just search Xerxes since it's his first name right now."

"Alright! Let's see... Break's name means 'ruler over heros'..."

"..."

"..."

"Search for 'Break'."

"Okay... ah, there's no meaning for 'Break'."

"Then search for Kevin."

"Kevin means... I don't even want to read it out loud."

"What is it?" Alice demanded.

"You sure?"

"Don't keep us in the dark Oz... what does it mean?"

"It means... 'kind, gentle, and handsome'..."

Both Gilbert and Alice choked at the same time and their faces turned green as Oz read Break's past name's meaning, feeling very very sick, "WHAT?!"

"See? I told you I don't want to read it out loud..."

"Break is nothing kind, gentle, or handsome! He's the nastiest person in the world! He's full of trickery and evil intent!" Gilbert argued.

"Exactly! The clown is a perverted clown, nothing more! He's a gross pervert that appears in weird places and he is... is..." Alice tried to search for the right word to describe the man in question.

"A very, VERY despicable person!" Gilbert finished her sentence.

"Yes! Wait... what does 'despicable' mean?"

"It means 'very hateful'."

"Oh, yeah! He is very HATEFUL!"

'When did they start to agree with each other?' Oz wondered as Gilbert and Alice continued to state all the things Break did to make him not 'kind, gentle, or handsome'.

"And he always, ALWAYS tricks me to do things he wants, that's not kind or gentle at all!"

"Yeah! And what's handsome about him? He's a PERVERT!"

"A perverted man who always steals food from others!"

"A perverted CLOWN who always steals food from other!"

"Hey now," Oz attempted to cool down the heated battle of who-can-make-Break-the-worst-person-of-the-world, "Just because his past name means 'kind, gentle, and handsome' doesn't mean he really is like that."

"Exactly!" Gilbert and Alice huffed at the same time.

"But," Oz continued, "Break can be kind, gentle, and handsome sometimes..."

"WHAT?" Gilbert and Alice yelled in outrage.

"Tell me Oz," Gilbert said as he grabbed Oz's shoulders, "Where the heck is Break 'kind, gentle, and handsome'?"

"Well," Oz said thoughtfully, "Break gives candy and cookies for free that that's kind of nice..."

"But he's doing that for trickery!"

"And," Oz continued as if he was not interrupted in the first place, "He's pretty gentle and kind to Sharon-chan..."

"That's only for Sharon! And he's afraid of her paper fan, you can tell by just looking!"

"And he can be handsome if he wants to be," Oz finished.

"That clown is nothing handsome! He's a creep!" Alice argued.

"Okay, okay," Oz gave in so the duo would stop bad-mouthing poor Break, "But how about his name now? This dictionary says that Xerxes means 'ruler over heros'."

"Now that's not true," Gilbert stated, "He doesn't rule over heros right?"

"Yeah... the clown's name is not accurate," Alice added.

"I agree..." Oz agreed with them and thought of something, "Hey, let's ask Liam-san on his opinion of Break's name's meaning."

"Why do you want to do that?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm just curious."

"Then let's go," Gilbert went off and opened the door for Oz to go, followed by Alice and then himself.

The trio walked along the hall until they spotted Liam talking with a member of Pandora. "Liam-san! Can I have a word with you?!" Oz called out while waving wildly at him. Liam sighed, "Oz-sama... if it is just because you are bored, I can't, as you can see, I have some important business to take care of..."

"No, no, this is not out of boredom. There is something that I must ask your opinion of."

"I see..." Liam reluctantly told the member of Pandora to move on before continuing, "What is it Oz-sama?"

"Um, do you think Break is a 'ruler over heros' or 'kind, gentle, and handsome'?"

"Oz-sama... this is out of boredom isn't it?"

"No! It is really important for something I am investigating!"

"Well then," Liam paused for a moment to think, looking around to make sure that the person in question is not nearby to hear, "Eh... Oz-sama, I think we should go to a different room in case if anyone is listening..."

"Oh right! Let's go!"

Now the four of them walked off into the original room that the trio was in (if that made any sense) and locked the door to make sure that no one would walk in out of nowhere. Liam sat on top of the sofa before stating his opinion, "Well, I would definitely say that he is NOT 'kind, gentle, and handsome."

"Yes, yes," Gilbert and Alice nodded in complete agreement.

"But I'm not sure about him being the 'ruler of heros'..." Liam finished.

"Ho, ho, ho, can you be sure about that?" A mysterious voice reverberated around the room. It sent shivers down to every single person in the room and they all turned and looked at the cabinet at the wall as it creaked open, revealing a smiling Break.

"BREAK?!" the four of them all yelled out in surprise, pretending that they didn't say anything about his name.

"What the heck are you doing in there?!" Gilbert yelled.

"Die you perverted clown!" Alice added with hatred and disgust.

"Now that's not nice," Break grinned as he climbed out of the cabinet, "I just want to state my opinion on the meaning of my name."

"You have nothing to say," Gilbert stated matter-of-factly with arms crossed.

"Yes, I do, it's my own name that I chosen myself after all."

No one argued about that.

"You see," Break continued while pointing his finger into the air, "the name 'Xerxes' actually describes me very well."

"Yeah right! Prove it then!" Gilbert, Alice, and Liam(though he didn't shout as loudly) challenged.

"Can't you see? It was all thanks to me that all the heros of the world got together to save the world from destruction, wouldn't that make me the 'ruler of heros'?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gilbert argued, "You... you..." he trailed off in thought.

"Come to think of it..." Oz and Liam mumbled at the same time as Alice looked around in confusion.

Break smiled, "Did you realize it now?"

"Yeah you stupid people!" Emily added.

"That's not nice Emily," Break chided as the four recalled the past.

It was very true, if Break had not done what he done, the heros wouldn't have gotten together. Break is the one who brought Gilbert to the Nightray household so he can get hold of Raven to save Oz, bringing the first three heros together, meaning himself, Gilbert, and Sharon, since he is also the Rainsworth household's servant. And since he got Gilbert to make a contract with Raven, who planned to save Oz, they got to the place where they would save him, which got them to reunite with Oz and meet Alice, which brings all the heros together: Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon, and Break. He really was the 'ruler of heros' in a sense.

'NO!' Gilbert, Alice, and Liam thought in realization, not wanting to admit that Break was right.

"And I would also like to add that I am also very 'kind, gentle, and handsome' as well," Break added while eating a piece of candy.

"NO! THAT IS DEFINITELY WRONG!" Gilbert, Alice, and Liam shouted, starting the debate with Break on whether or not if he is really 'kind, gentle, and handsome'.

Oz smiled, 'Today isn't that boring after all,' as he watched them argue and debate as he enjoyed a cookie.


End file.
